Final Frontier ending
by AleciaB
Summary: What happens after the Final Frontier episode finishes in Rick's bedroom. Short one off story just for a laugh.


**Nebulla 9 marathon**

_End of Final Frontier (S05E06), picks up in final scene which I typed up so the story flows better …. Got this little scene in my head today and decided to write it out tonight solely for the fun of it …. Hope you like it. First draft, so ignore any mistakes. Enjoy_

"Ok promise not to laugh?" Kate called out from the study.

Rick laid across the bed, still dressed in his brown shirt and pants. His head rested on his right hand. He sighed with impatience to see Kate in her Nebulla 9 outfit. He already had an image in his mind of her long legs in the black and purple mini space dress. "I promise! C'mon! Quit stalling! Come out already!" He pleaded.

"Ready?" A vivacious giggle sounded from the other side of the wall.

Castle perked up on his elbows, excited to see the show Kate was about to put on. He was ready and grinned with anticipation. This was gonna be so hot!

Kate slowly revealed her left foot from behind the wall, her toes pointed forward in high plastic heels. She showed off her leg with a couple of provocative muscle flexes, then turned about.

Rick was totally captivated so far and focused on the sight of her bare leg a "Yeah," of approval escaping his lips as he craned his neck to the right to get a better view around the corner where she hid. Her legs appeared, then in a black mini dress her ass, her body bent over seductively, inviting him to visually appreciate her body. Rick held his breath stretching to see all of her.

Kate sprung out from behind the wall, her arms stretched out. She wore the creever mask. She released a loud guttural growl and giggled.

In surprise Rick backed off over the bed to escape.

Kate stepped forward unsteady on the high heeled shoes. "Do you like it?" She asked suggestively and gave her shoulders a shake. "Huh?"

In horror Rick backed across the bed and clumsily fell off the side of it to his knees. He scrambled to his feet. He muttered backing up, "That's not what you … that's not…."

"Do you wanna make out Castle?" She asked approaching him.

"No." Rick stepped back and crashed into the open door of the wardrobe. He turned to see what he'd hit, then shot his eyes back to Kate, that thing coming at him.

"C'mon just a quick snog on the lips. Isn't this what your dreams are made of?" She teased coming around the bed toward him.

Castle dived into the wardrobe and slammed the door shut. He held it closed from inside. He thought about it. He kept the door firmly shut against her attempts to open it and reached to his costumes. He had one in mind.

Kate having a giggle and struggling to clearly see through the mask found the door to the wardrobe with her hands. "Castle?" She called and knocked three times on the wood panel. " Are we gonna make out?"

"Maybe we should start with the Nebulla 9 marathon." He suggested seriously his voice high. Kate giggled from the other side of the door.

She rapped on the door once again. "C'mon Castle. I know you want to make out with me."

"Maybe after the marathon, Beckett." He felt her hand leave the door handle. Quickly he grabbed the delux ghost mask and pulled it over his head. He then pulled the black cape from the hanger and threw it over his body disregarding the hanger. He was ready for the counter attack.

"Castle." She crooned. "Come out and play." She pleaded.

"I need a minute Beckett." He called back.

"Really? It's only a creever mask." Kate said in disbelief.

Rick heard she was further away. "You promise you won't attack me with it?" He asked pretending to be fearful.

On the other side of the door, Kate stood with her arms crossed over her chest impatiently waiting for Castle to reappear. "I thought your mother was the actress." She stated matter of fact.

"She is." He replied.

Kate waited, growing impatient. She tapped her foot. What fun was he?

"Is it safe?" He asked.

Kate sighed. "Yes." She watched the door, ready to spring on him.

The door flung open. A ghost lunged out the wardrobe screaming. Kate's anticipated leap at him turned into a leap of sheer fright. She screamed in terror. She lost her balance on the shoes. In fact she jumped out of the shoes. She fell backwards.

By the time Rick had a visual on Kate, he saw her fall toward floor and heard the clunk. He stopped screaming. "Kate?" No sound. Rick lifted his mask half off his head and searched for Kate. He found flat on her back on the carpet, the mask still on her face. He stepped over her shoes and knelt down beside her shoulder. She'd knocked herself out. He touched her shoulder. "Kate? Beckett?" His voice was high. "Oh shit, I knocked you out!"

Kate sprung at him with a terrifying screech. She sat up and Castle fell backwards in surprise onto his ass screeching like a girl. He covered his face. He heard Kate giggling. She pulled off her mask, still giggling. "I'm sorry." She squawked between giggles. "Your face!"

Rick laughed with her. "Don't laugh too much Beckett. I saw how high you jumped. You fell off your shoes!" He crawled over to her and touched her jaw with his finger tips. They kissed between giggles.

"Can we make out now?" She asked stroking his face.

"No masks, but the outfit stays on." He replied.

"Sounds fair." She lifted the mask off his head and threw it away.

He took off the black cape and stood. He pulled Kate to her feet and embraced her body as she moved into his space. They kissed urgent and excited, him half lifting, half pushing her body toward the bed.

"Frightened the shit out of me Castle." She confessed between breaths.

"I know. It was hilarious. Wish I had seen your face." He said his hands going beneath her dress to her buttocks he cupped, bringing her hips closer to his.

"I bet." She grunted.

"My creever girl." He cooed and pushed her backwards on to the bed. "Now to go where no one has gone before." He declared and dropped his body over her's listening to her giggles.


End file.
